Overwatch: We Serve No One
by WolfPrime567
Summary: Reinhardt speaks to the leaders of every nation, and must expose Talon, and the villains Reaper, and Widowmaker. But will they allow Overwatch's return so easily? WARNING: if you haven't read my first Overwatch story, read it before reading this


**PLEASE READ: SO BEFORE READING THIS STORY, PLEASE READ MY FIRST OVERWATCH STORY, 'WE'RE BEING HUNTED' TO UNDERSTAND THIS STORY AND FOR IT TO NOT SEEM WEIRD! Okay Overwatch fans, I'm back! So I hope nobody forgot me, been working on my Transformers fanfic, but anyway, I hope you all enjoy! This is just a short before my next bigger story for Overwatch is ready. Disclaimer, I own none of the characters or content from Overwatch.**

* * *

 **As the members of Overwatch predicted, there would be a day where they would have to meet once again with the world's leaders, and decide if they were returning or not. And Reinhardt would be the one to tell them, and he would expose Reaper and Widowmaker for what they had done, alongside Talon.**

Reinhardt was dressed in his black military uniform, the dozens of ranking pins, medals, and badges reflected in the light. Tracer stood at his side, wearing her usual outfit, except she had black pants on instead of her usual orange elastic pants, she wore normal running shoes instead of her flat landing shoes, and she didn't have her goggles with her.

Pharah was dressed similarly to Reinhardt, but her military uniform was differently styled, where his was black, hers was blue, and she didn't have as many high ranking pins and medals as he did. But that was only because he had been there in the Omnic crisis, fighting on the front lines for the entire war.

Mercy wore a white silk dress, trailing down to below her knees, and had plain white heels on her feet. And McRee wore the very same outfit, except he didn't have his revolver or his hat. Torbjorn was dressed in a shortly designed suit, perfect for his height. But Winston unfortunately couldn't be there, because someone had to remain at H.Q, and he also couldn't have come due to him being a gorilla, as much as Reinhardt hated to leave him out of this.

Reinhardt looked at Lena and smiled, wrapping an arm around her shoulder. She looked up and smiled, "So...do ya think they're gonna approve of us coming back?" she asked, and he had honestly been thinking of that very question.

"I think they will...because they can't risk war between anyone and Talon." she nodded at his answer, before leaning up and pecking a kiss on his cheek, causing a small blush to appear on his face.

"Don't let'em discourage ya, just go out there, and do as you've always done, speak proudly." he nodded, and finally saw there queue to enter the large room, where sitting around was the world's leaders. There were five seats and a podium where Reinhardt would speak for Overtwatch once again. The four took their seats, while he stood, ready at the podium.

He cleared his throat, and prepared to speak, "I'd like to thank the leaders of every nation on this good Earth for seeing us today...for those who probably do not recognize me...my name is Reinhardt Wilhelm, once the second in command, and peacekeeper of Overwatch, now, the leader and peacekeeper." he looked to the cameras, letting them know he wasn't intimidated.

"Ten years ago, Overwatch was shut down, due to the corruption that had taken place within it, the corruption that was able to settle when I was forced to retire due to age...but look at me now, I'm thirty years old, and I'm going to lead Overwatch, as I should have before the once proud military and peacekeeper force was shut down." he looked at Tracer, who made a gesture, saying to just breathe, and relax.

"And I tell you all, as long as I can breathe, I will continue to be the peacekeeper I once was, and keep Overwatch alive." he breathed once before continuing.

"But know that we don't serve any country, we don't kneel to any power, be it The United States of America, The United Kingdom, Russia, Japan, or even my home country, Germany." he paused, making sure he didn't upset them, or cause an argument.

"But I didn't really come to talk about that...we are here today, to tell the world about the upcoming threat, arising in Afghanistan, Iraq, and Iran," the leaders of the three countries looked at each other in shock and confusion, "forgive me you three, but you've been housing terrorists under your very noses the whole time, and now they're stronger than ever." there was a slight murmur amongst the leaders.

"And who supports them you all may ask...I'll tell you who it is, that does their dirty work." he pulled out a small remote, and pulled up a holographic screen, and appeared on it, two pictures, one was Widowmaker, and the other, was Reaper himself.

"Widowmaker and Reaper, two special terrorists who support Talon, they managed to murder half of the members of Overwatch, consisting of L`ucio Correia dos Santos, Aleksandra Zaryanova, Satya Vaswani, Hanzo Shimada, Zenyatta, Bastion, and Soldier: 76." he took a moment to gather his thoughts and hold back the sadness he felt at mentioning them, "And they won't stop...until Overwatch is destroyed, leaving no one to stand in Talon's path to victory." their eyes were wide in shock.

"But this isn't just a message to the world...but a message to them!" his voice rose, "Now I don't know what will happen now...but we've got some difficult days ahead." he took a moment to lick his dry lips, "But that doesn't matter now, because Overwatch had returned! And I want Talon and whoever of those fanatics is watching, to know that we will never give up, that we're not going anywhere! And we will see the world liberated from your tyranny!" he quickly deactivated the microphone and turned back to the stairs of the podium, and found his place at the table next to Tracer.

"Now gentlemen, let's begin." the hours of discussing by went on and on. Some of the leaders such as the Russian president infuriated him because they demanded that Overwatch serve specific due to even some of the deceased members having ties to their countries, but Reinhardt wouldn't allow it to happen, he said it clearly, they served no country, but served the world.

"But what if we just didn't allow Overwatch to be reinstated, and called for it to be shut down again?" the Chinese Paramount Leader threatened.

"Then we'd refuse! I won't have a government of any country rule over us! Just because we're from countries across the globe, doesn't mean we owe any loyalty to their governments, and we don't need your word on being forced to shut down...cause you won't shut us down, wanna know why?" he pushed them back.

"Please, do explain." the Chinese leader mused.

"Because you need us...Talon isn't a force to reckon with, and would be devastating to go to war with...and it's our fight, but what if we just disappeared? What then? Talon would only grow larger and larger, until no one could stand in it's way...and that...leader of the great nations of Earth...is why you need us." he stood up from his chair, gesturing the others to follow him, which they did, leaving even the American president shocked.

As they walked out, trying to block all the camera flashes, he felt them all come to his side, following him the whole way.

But when they were clear, of the camera flashes, and their personal transport car, with a police escort, awaited them, and they were now all over Reinhardt, congratulating him for his speech, and knocking the leaders' dead.

But one opinion truly meant everything to him, as Lena walked to his side, and took one of his arms and locked it with hers.

"I'm so proud of you Rein, ya left 'em all shocked, and stood up for not just yourself, but every one of us." she smiled, and leaned up, meeting his lips with her own, letting their passion flow, as she made the slightest moan into their kiss. After about a minute, they broke their embrace, and finally made their way to the car awaiting them.

Overwatch was back, and served no one.

* * *

 **Now for readers, this was just a short, not a full story, but I'm working on my next sequel, don't know when I'll be able to finish, but it won't be long, see you all later!**


End file.
